Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission statuses
The following is a list of all statuses that appear in Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission. List of statuses Berserk Berserk causes the character to uncontrollably move towards enemies and attack them with increased physical strength, without being able to take any other action. Some fiends inflict the status with their regular attacks. The Berserker's ability Berserk allows the character to enter the status at will. The auto-ability Berserkproof makes the character immune to the status. BOOM BOOM affects items, not characters. Items under the BOOM status will be destroyed after a number of turns. It can only be inflicted by a trap. It does not wear off on its own. It can be cured by the Alchemist's ability Item Esuna. Confusion Confusion makes the character take unpredictable actions: she will use, throw or put down items and perform abilities randomly. It is possible for the character to throw or put down an equipped dressphere. Some fiends inflict the status with their regular attacks. The auto-ability Confuseproof makes the character immune to the status. Curse Curse affects items, not characters. Cursed items cannot be used and equipped items that become cursed cannot be removed. It does not wear off on its own. It can be cured by reading the Cursebreaking folio, or by the Alchemist's ability Item Esuna. The auto-ability Curse Guard makes the character's items immune to the status. Darkness Darkness reduces the odds of successfully connecting with a physical attack. Some fiends inflict the status with their regular attacks. The player can inflict it through the Darktouch auto-ability or by using the Dark Oil medicine. It can be healed with the Vision Ale and Esuna Salve medicines or by the White Mage's ability Esuna. The auto-ability Darkproof makes the character immune to the status. Doom Doom creates a countdown above the character's head that may decrease when an action is taken, when it reaches 0, the character is knocked out. Some fiends inflict the status with the spell of the same name. The player can inflict it through the Dark Knight's Doom ability. The auto-ability Doomproof makes the character immune to the status. Double MP Double MP doubles the amount of MP needed to use any ability. Some fiends inflict the status with their regular attacks. The auto-ability MP Cost Protection makes the character immune to the status. Gil Drop Gil Drop causes the player to drop 1 gil when moving from one tile to another. The auto-ability Gil Guard makes the character immune to the status. Haste Haste makes the character take two actions every turn. The player can inflict it by using the Wind Droplet medicine or the Mighty Power enemy ability with the Gun Mage dressphere. Immobile The Immobile status makes the character unable to move, but can still take other actions. It can only be inflicted on the player by a trap. The player can inflict it through the Thief's ability Shadowhold. The auto-ability Immobileproof makes the character immune to the status. Omni-Guard The Omni-Guard status makes the character immune to any damage for a number of turns. The Warrior dressphere has an ability of the same name that can inflict the status. It costs 20 MP to cast. Poison Poison makes the character lose a fraction of their maximum HP every turn. Some fiends inflict the status with their regular attacks. The player can inflict it through the Poisontouch auto-ability, by using the Viper Extract medicine, or through the Black Mage's ability Bio. It can be healed with the Antidote Drink and Esuna Salve medicines or by the White Mage's ability Esuna. Silence Silence disables the use of any abilities. Some fiends inflict the status with their regular attacks. The player can inflict it by reading The Quiet Life folio or by using the Silence Juice medicine. It can be healed with the Echo Nectar and Esuna Salve medicines. The auto-ability Silenceproof makes the character immune to the status. Sleep Sleep makes the character unable to take any action. It wears off immediately if the character is physically attacked. Some fiends inflict the status with the spell of the same name. The player can inflict it by reading the Bedtime Tale folio or through the Songstress's ability Lullaby. The auto-ability Sleepproof makes the character immune to the status. Slow Slow makes the character take only one action every two turns. Some fiends inflict the status with their regular attacks. The player can inflict it by using the Yubimello medicine. It can be healed by entering the Haste status. The auto-ability Slowproof makes the character immune to the status. Stop Stop makes the target unable to take any action. The player can inflict the status through the Festivalist's ability Spinner. Category:Status effects in Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Category:Status effect lists